


You've got spikes, man.

by TheLilNugget



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek fluff, Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Spoilers, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilNugget/pseuds/TheLilNugget
Summary: Okay, so we all saw the Tweek x Craig episode, right?Don't you wanna know what Tweek and Craig really felt during the whole thing?This is my idea of what REALLY happened during the episode...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working and deleting this so many times, I don't even know. I've wanted to write this fic for so long, ever since I saw the Tweek x Craig episode. I hope that you like it!

_ I’m sick of this shit. _

  
The moonlight spills through my window all over my bed sheets and dark floor, highlighting paper cups and Lego pieces that I've been throwing around me. The light is light blue and shadows of trees walks around in my room. My glow in the dark stars get kissed by the weak light from my flashlight, giving them food to keep glowing. I turn and look at the time at my clock on my bedside table.   
  
02:05 am.   
  
I can't fucking sleep.   
  
I usually can't sleep, it wasn't new. It's just that it felt different this time. Usually I lie there, shaking and twitching, desperately clinging onto my flashlight and teddy bear, trying to think about something else than what's in my closet and underneath my bed. Usually I get scared of the shadows and the underpants gnomes coming in the middle of the night, but nothing seems to frighten me nowadays.   
  
Not even the coffee, that used to be like a drug to me, can satisfy me anymore.   
  
I'm like a whole new person. But as much as it feels great to not be so scared, I can't truly be happy. Not until this shit is over.   
  
Craig fucking Tucker.   
  
You're the only one who can save me right now.   
  
Why the fuck don't you believe in me anymore? Now when I need you the most, you are not here.    
  
Sure, we weren't exactly best friends before, but you were the only one who didn't mock me or made fun of me.   
  
You were the closest to a friend that I had.   
  
And now you hate me too. Now you're just another one in the crowd.    
  
But I can't hate you back.   
  
I just can't.   
  
You mean too much to me.   
  
As I feel the tears coming, I hear footsteps on the other side of my door. First, I believe that it's the underpants gnomes, but then I hear a soft voice that could only belong to one person.   
  
"No, Richard, we need to let him sleep. He's probably tired and we should appreciate that he doesn't scream in the middle of the night now." My mother whispers with a soft tone. Her voice makes me instantly feel better.   
  
"But darling, we need to speak with him. He can't avoid us forever. He's probably crying his eyes out every night." My father says with the same soft tone in his voice.   
  
"Tweek's not a kid anymore, Richard. He needs time on his own to heal. He needs to learn how to handle sorrow by himself. We can't be there for him his entire life." My mom says.   
  
"Then let's take care of him while we can! He needs us, honey!" My father says a bit louder this time. I hear my mother shushing him, and I know that she points at my door, mouthing "don't wake him up".    
  
"No, Richard. We need to leave him alone. He needs to be the one who comes to us, we need to treat him like an adult. Break ups are tough, I wouldn't want my parents to tug at my sleeve if that happened to me. He's gay, and weak. Let's just go back to sleep." My mom whispers, then I hear their footsteps farther and farther away.   
  
I feel more tears coming underneath my blanket. I can’t fix this, can I?


	2. Me and him are not together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy holds a presentation with some... intresting content, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, new chapter! Sorry for taking so long, but I wrote this in mostly one night, so I did my best! Enjoy!

“Alright everyone, listen up. Today we're going to be showing you some art from our Asian-American students-DAMMIT LESLIE, SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE-HOLE!”

 

I rolled my eyes like I usually did when I found something incredibly stupid, and fixed my blue chullo. I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in and mentally prepared myself for an hour of bullshit. I hated school presentations, especially when someone I didn’t like was speaking. I didn’t exactly _ dislike  _ Wendy, but I thought that she was pretty boring. But of course, I found most people pretty boring. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“...from our Asian-American students presented by our student-body president, Wendy Testaburger.”

 

I lazily shifted a little and sighed again. It really wasn’t my day today. Wendy looked up at us, and smiled widely, showing off her perfect teeth.

 

“Hey guys. As you know, we have several new students here at South Park Elementary. We have been getting to know some of the Asian girls who have introduced us to an art style called "yaoi." 

 

I yawned. I just yawned. 

 

“Yaoi is a blend of emotion and beauty involving two people whose love is looked down upon. The art tries to show that all love is magical, like in Lisa Akimoto's piece, "Tweek and Craig - Forbidden Love."

 

My eyes had just started to close tiredly, but they shot wide open when Wendy mentioned those five words.

 

_ Tweek and Craig, forbidden love! _

 

I felt my face heat up for some reason, even if no one was looking at me. I didn’t exactly have time to react before Wendy continued.

 

“What?!” I heard Tweek scream somewhere in the crowd, but I didn’t care about him at all in that moment. I gripped the armrests on the chair tightly, having an inner crisis.

 

_ What the hell? What the fuck is this?! Who… what… _

 

“Kelly Zhou goes a bit more whimsical with "Craig and Tweek: Moonlight Dance." Wendy continued. 

 

“Dude, what the fuck?” I said, not progressing, and not really knowing what I actually said. I felt so embarrassed, and so.. exposed. There were so many feelings at once, I didn’t know what to do with myself. but the worst part was that  _ everyone found it fucking adorable. _

 

“In yaoi art, the seme, or top, is usually dominating the uke, or bottom, as demonstrated in Heather Nishimura's "Boizu Rabu."

 

I took a sharp breath as i saw the dirty picture take place on the big screen, feeling more ashamed than ever. I suddenly felt anger towards Tweek, even if i knew that it wasn’t his fault. I guess that I just wanted to blame  _ somebody  _ for the embarrassment I felt. I feared for Wendy to continue.

 

“But yaoi can branch out to other things as well…” 

 

That sentence made me stand up and start walking out of the room, but before I went outside, I turned around to see what was on the screen.

 

“As we see here in "Lily, Frog, Tweek and Craig." 

 

I didn’t like what I saw.

 

_ A few minutes later. _

 

I walked down the way to long corridors of South Park elementary, feeling more anger with every step. I was practically boiling right now, and I had a good damn reason for it. I was furious, clenched my fists harder with every move, and almost ruined the drawing I held in my hand. I had found it on the floor at recess, and I decided to try and get some answers out of the Asian girls. 

 

I didn’t only get pissed because I was accused of being gay, but I had been embarrassed in front of the entire school. I didn’t think about Tweek at the moment, but I guessed that he was freaking out. I was just mad. Hella mad. I found the Asian girls pretty quickly and confronted them. I walked up to them and held up the painting, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

 

“Uh, excuse me, why are you doing this?” I asked, passive aggressive. The girls didn’t seem to notice that I was there, but one of them looked up, even if she probably hadn’t heard my question. 

 

"Oh, hi, Craig. 오늘 다른 셔츠 입었네.  _ (He's wearing a different shirt today.)”   _ the girl said in some language that I didn’t understand. That only made me even more angry, because I didn’t know if they were talking about me.

 

“잠바 밑에 어떻게 알아?  _ (how do you know what's underneath his jacket?)” _

 

“What? Well what did she say?” I asked, even trying to stay calm. Another girl looked up at me, and she actually seemed a bit reasonable. At least more than the others.

 

“I don't know, that was Korean. I'm Japanese.” She said before continuing to draw. Well, that just made me more pissed.

“What is going on, huh? Huh? Me and him aren't together. Why is this happening?!” I heard a squeaky voice next to me yell, obviously freaked out. I glanced at Tweek, who was over caffeinated, and probably high on anxiety pills. I rolled my eyes, since I didn’t really care about his reaction right then. 

 

“지금 크렉이 같이 있어줘야 하는데 ( _ Craig should be along with Tweek)”  _

 

If I hadn’t been stopped, I would probably have punched one of them in the face, but Mr. Mackey came up to us.

 

“Boys, PC Principal wants to meet you in his office, m’kay?”

 

I grabbed Tweek’s shoulder and dragged him after me as I walked to the office, looking forward to getting some answers.

 

_ Time skip _

 

“Alright guys, I know there have been a lot of rumors flyin' around. Just wanted to check in, see if you have any questions for me.” 

 

“Why are the Asian girls drawing pictures of us being gay?” Was the first thing that came to mind. While I said it, I tried to discretely move away a little bit from Tweek. 

 

“What's wrong with being gay? Nothin' wrong with that.” PC Principal stated. That definitely wasn’t the answer I wanted.

 

“But we aren't! I'm not!” I said a bit louder than I intended to, correcting myself, even. Even if I wasn’t homophobic, I couldn’t help but wished that Tweek wouldn’t be gay, mostly for my own sake.

 

“I’m not either!” Tweek said, glaring at me.  _ Jeez, dude. Chill.  _

 

“That is completely irrelevant! Okay? What matters, and the reason I brought you in here, is that you understand affirmative consent.” 

 

_ Affirmative consent? What the hell? _

 

“What’s that?” Tweek asked.

 

“IF there is a romantic relationship here, you have to make sure your partner is comfortable with any sexual exploration.” 

 

I felt my stomach tie into a knot again. My face heated up even more. 

 

“Gah!”

 

“Now, in a gay relationship it gets a little trickier, but you still have to follow some guidelines, alright?” 

 

_ I can’t fucking take this shit anymore. _

 

“But I’m not gay!” I yelled.

 

“I don't care about that, bro! Tweek, if, and I'm only saying if, at some point you wanted to touch Craig's penis, you can't just go grabbin' for it. Alright? You need to say something like "Craig, is it alright with you if I touch your penis?" Okay? Let's try it out.” PC Principal said.

 

_ Oh God no. _

 

“No!” Tweek protested, even if he probably knew that it wouldn’t help.

 

“You want two weeks' detention instead?! This shit's important!” 

 

Tweek barely glanced at me when he also tried to move away from me.

 

“C-Craig, can I touch your penis?” he stuttered. Even if it was just a few people in the room, it felt like I was going to die from embarrassment. 

 

“Okay, good. Now Craig, you might say "You may touch my penis. I'm comfortable with that." PC Principal continued. I just raised one eyebrow.

 

_ What? He seriously thinks I’m going to fucking say that? _

 

“Or of course, you could say "No, you may not touch my penis at this time." PC Principal said. I turned to look fully at Tweek’s flustered face.

 

_ No, you may fucking not! _

 

“No you may not!” I said angrily. I didn’t know why I was so angry with Tweek, but I didn’t care.

 

“Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. Now Craig, what would you say if you wanted to take a gander at Tweek's asshole?”

 

I just pulled my chullo down in an attempt to cover my face. 

  
  
  


_ Time skip, the Tweak’s house. Tweek’s PoV _

 

“Tweek's out of coffee, honey.“

 

“Oh, here you go, kiddo.”

 

I was barely sitting on my chair, I was nearly falling off it. I tried to cut my food in halves, but I was twitching too much. My parents were going on like usual, but I knew that they were waiting for the right moment to confront me about what had happened in school today. I tried to ignore it, but my anxiety made my thoughts obvious. 

 

“Tweek, is there anything you want to talk to us about?” My dad calmly asked.

 

_ God-fucking-damnit, no! _

 

“No.” 

 

My parents just looked at each other and smiled.

 

“Well, we heard that you're gay. And I want you to know we've never been so proud of you.” 

 

_ No! Please no! I can’t handle this! _

 

“Oh God.” I let my head fall onto the plate, that I didn’t plan to eat from anyways. It didn’t feel nice with food everywhere, but at least I didn’t have to look at my parents.

 

“We thought you were just a spaz, but to know that you've got so much going on inside...” my dad said quietly.

 

“We're so proud of you, Tweek.” My mom whispered.

 

“Arghh…” I groaned into my mashed potatoes, feeling really irritated. 

 

“Knowing what I know now, I'm gonna be a much better dad to you. In fact, I just, I just want to give you some money, Tweek. Can I give you some money?” 

 

I looked up, feeling bits of mashed potatoes fall off my face, and saw my dad holding out some money for my taking. I just stared.

 

“Here, I, I love you so much, son.” 

 

I doubtfully took the money, and practically jumped off my chair and ran off to my room. I didn’t bother to brush my teeth, I just changed to pajamas, put the money on my nightstand and hid underneath the covers. After an hour or so, i pulled the covers off of me and stared at the ceiling.

 

_ Me? Gay? What… Wait, what if I’m actually gay?! what if FBI are watching me? Arggg!!!!! _

Well, I didn’t sleep much, but I never do. I didn’t fall asleep until late midnight, and slept worriedly. I feared what would happen in school the next day. I was embarrassed to death, but I couldn’t help but worried more about the next day, even if it wasn’t here yet. The last thought i had before falling asleep, was…

 

_ How can Craig sleep right now? Is he even sleeping? _

  
  
  


_ Craig’s PoV _

 

_“Am I gay?”_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment, it makes my day! I'll try to update soon! Check out my other Creek fanfics if you're intrested in more work by me! I've also got a Bendy one and I'm working on Style and Bunny and some more Bendy! 
> 
> I have to sleep now, bye fellas! /TheLilNugget


	3. Do you have a fucking problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since Wendy held the presentation. What are Tweek and Craig going to do to stop the pictures and everything that's going on with them? Maybe Craig has a plan? Or perhaps...
> 
> More than one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm sorry for not updating! I have so many tests and so much homework right now, I'm trying to balance everything! I'll see when I'll post the next chapter, I'll try to write as much as I can! But I will finish this, I promise! Enjoy!

Tweek’s PoV

 

I took a few shaky breaths, before entering the school yard. Great, no sign of someone yet. Maybe I’d survive the day after all, even if I’d been more humiliated for almost a week now. I took a few steps forward, but no one came up to me. I started to feel a bit more confident, so I started to walk normally and eventually made my way up to the school entrance. I put my pale hands on the cold metal handle. My hands were shaking like crazy, but I had a good reason. I took one step, but it was enough for me to get even more scared. I was a nervous wreck, anyone could tell, and I was frozen on the spot. Students were walking down the hall, which wouldn’t normally bother me, but the last seven days I had been fucking terrified. What if someone came up to me and asked if I dated Craig? What if everybody laughed at me when I went to class?

 

_ What if someone asked me if I really am gay? _

 

I shook my head and made myself take a step forward. And another step. One more. I really pushed myself forward, and without noticing, I had made my way to my locker, standing right in front of it. I suddenly felt a lot more brave and smiled a little in relief.

 

This was the way I had started every morning for a week, like a scared chicken. I was more paranoid than ever, and I didn’t know what was worse. The fact that everyone was buying creepy art of me and Craig, or that things were really weird between me and him. We never were too good friends, but this definitely didn’t make it better. He had been giving me these weird looks, and I wasn’t sure if he was feeling bad for me, or if he was just really embarrassed. 

 

I looked around me to see if anyone was whispering about me or pointing. No one even seemed to notice that I was there. I shifted weight from one foot to another, and turned around again to open my locker. I took my jacket, scarf and gloves off, but I hadn’t even grabbed my books yet, before someone grabbed my shoulder and I felt a pair of lips touch the shell of my ear. I freaked out, thinking that it was a murderer, but before I could scream, I heard a familiar voice whisper…

 

“Just do as I do.” 

 

Then the person pulled me backwards really fast, and I inhaled sharply, even if I now knew that there was no danger. The person made me turn around, by pulling at my shoulders roughly and I raised my fists like a reflex. I stared into Craig’s eyes, and immediately got a flashback from when we had a fight. That fight I’d rather not remember, but I couldn’t help but thought about it when I saw Craig in that position. He looked really pissed and suddenly took a step forward and grabbed my collar. He spun around so that we switched positions, and then he lifted me up a few centimetres from the ground. He threw me against a locker, which made me furious, even if I knew that he had something up his sleeve. I fucking hated to be messed with.

 

“What the fuck, man?!” I yelled so that everyone in the corridor turned to look at us. I hated attention, but I was too angry to care. I stood up straight and started to walk against him, when he flipped me off.

 

“Fuck you, Tweek!” Craig yelled even louder, gaining more attention from the audience. Now a crowd was starting to take form around us, and I remembered what Craig had said.

 

_ Just do as I do.  _

 

Now I understood what he was trying to do. Hoping that it would work, I decided to play along. but I didn’t have much time to think before he suddenly stepped forward and pushed me.

 

“Got a fuckin' problem man?!”

 

Even if we weren’t fighting for real, it still really pissed me off that he was acting like such an asshole. Did I mention that I hate to be messed with? I responded by pushing him back.

 

“You're the one with the fuckin' problem!” I yelled, in the corner of my eye seeing the crowd gathering becoming bigger and bigger. 

 

“I told you to stay a hundred yards from me!” Craig yelled as a comeback, clenching his fists in a threatening manner. I had to admit, he was really good at handling this kind of situation, but of course, I had to prove that I was better.

 

“You better not fuckin' push me again, man!” 

 

“Oh-ho come on, you guys. Get a room!” I heard Cartman say teasingly from the crowd. It irritated me, but I think that Cartman pushed one of Craig’s buttons really hard, because  _ he  _ went absolutely savage on  _ me.  _ He literally jumped me and punched me in the face. I immediately punched back, but from there, everything is a blur. I remember that Craig pulled my clothes and that he somehow managed to pin me to the ground. We both fought wildly, and I thought at one point:

 

_ Is this even acting? Is he actually mad at me? _

 

But I didn’t have much time to think, since Craig was literally kicking and hitting me, and I did my best to defend myself. Suddenly, I heard someone yell that a teacher was coming, but I didn’t have time to progress it before someone pulled Craig off of me. I stood up, ready to fight some more, but Mr. Mackey was standing between me and Craig, holding his arms out to keep us away from each other. Craig tried to take a step in my direction, but Mr. Mackey’s hand stopped him from going any further, so he just flipped me off again. 

 

“Fuck you!” I yelled at him again, but Mr. Mackey snapped his head at me.

 

“Alright, that’s enough you boys! Go to the principal’s office, m’kay? Both of you!” 

 

I gave Craig a death glare that he happily returned before making my way to the principal’s office, hearing Craig’s footsteps behind me, while wiping away some blood from my nose.

 

_ PC Principal’s office. _

 

When me and Craig arrived at PC principal’s office, he just made a gesture for us to sit down. We sat down in the same chairs we sat in the day before, and I tried to move the chair away from Craig. We sat there with our bruises and scars, looking like we came straight from the battlefield. We both had crossed arms, and avoided to look at each other as much as possible. I was really pissed at Craig, even if he had tried to do something, which I was going to confront him about later, I still didn’t like that he hit me so badly. 

 

Suddenly, I noticed that PC Principal wasn’t saying anything, he was just sitting behind his desk with a phone in his left hand. I realised that he was dialing somebody, and I got a twisted feeling in my stomach. I was worried that it might be my parents, and I  _ really  _ didn’t want them to know about my fight with Craig. Lucky for me, that wasn’t the case. 

 

“Hello Mr. Tucker. I need to inform you that your son was in an altercation at school today.” PC Principal said, confirming that he was calling Craig’s dad. I refused to look at Craig, but I saw in the corner of my eye that he was facepalming, probably embarrassed by the fact that PC Principal was calling his dad. I felt a little empathy for him, but not too much. I mostly cared about my own problems at that point. I heard Craig’s dad’s distant voice a little, but I couldn’t hear any words. I just had to guess what he answered.

 

“Yes, with his boyfriend. Just a lovers' quarrel, probably.” 

 

Now I looked up and my mouth was slightly open. I didn’t have the feeling of shame, I was just irritated. I heard Craig mutter something next to me, but I didn’t catch up on it.

 

_ When are they gonna stop saying that shit? _

 

“Something to be expected in relationships. Apparently there were no affirmative consent issues, as your son knows the right way to play with another boy's penis.” PC Principal continued. Those words made my face heat up and I tried to cover it, because I knew that it had a tendency  to become very red when situations like these occurred. 

 

“There's not gonna be any disciplinary action since they are gay. We wanna be supportive, so we're just gonna send them on home with some money, alright? Alright, you have a nice day.” 

 

I still didn’t look up, but I groaned loudly under the hands that were covering my face. 

 

_ What’s up with all the fucking money?! _

  
  


_ Time skip... _

  
  


PC Principal let us leave after some more affirmative consent talk, and we both left silent. It wasn’t until we were both outside of the office and I had seen that no one else was in the corridor, that I finally could get some answers. I turned to Craig, who was standing there, looking at me with his hands in his pockets. Now I saw that he had a huge black eye on his right eye.

 

_ Shit. Did I do that? _

 

“W-What the hell, man? Why the h-hell did you do that?!” I said, not too loudly, but not exactly quietly either. Craig just sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Look, Tweek, I thought that it was going to work.” He said, barely above a whisper with his raspy voice. 

 

“Work?! H-How could this p-possibly help us?” I yelled, not caring about how loudly I was speaking. Craig was actually looking a bit sad now, and that caught me off guard. 

 

“I… I thought that it would make people understand that we aren’t together. I’m sorry for hitting you so badly.” 

 

After those words he just left, and left me there speechless.

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------

 

_ Tweek’s house, Craig’s PoV. _

 

I walked down the streets that led to Tweek’s house, freezing my ass off. It was colder than the fucking North pole, but that would actually describe perfectly how cold it was in South Park. I hated the cold and I hated snow, which was ironic for someone who lived here. You’d have to  _ love  _ winter if you was going to live in South Park without going insane. I shrugged and sped up my walk, now seeing Tweek’s house from a distance. I took the last steps up to his porch and rang the doorbell. i had never been to Tweek’s house before, and I had never met his parents. I really hoped that they weren’t as spazzy as him. The door opened and a brown haired man looked down at me. A huge smile grew wider on his face.

 

_ He looks like Tweek. _

 

“Well, hello Craig! Honey, it's Craig.” He said in a disgustingly sweet voice that I immediately hated. A woman with red lipstick came into the hallway, immediately smiling as well.

 

“Awww, hi Craig!” She said, her voice dripping with honey. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, for some reason, and decided to go straight to the point.

 

“Is Tweek home?” I asked, not sounding too bored actually.

 

“He sure is. Come on in.” He said, and I walked in, the scent of coffee hitting me in the face like a truck. I wouldn’t have expected anything else from Tweek’s house.

 

“Would you like to have some coffee, Craig?” Tweek’s dad asked, and I couldn’t even stand the thought of coffee right now, so i tried my best not to come with some sassy comment, and kept my cool.

 

“No thank you, I just want to see Tweek.” 

 

_ Fuck, gay answer. _

 

“Awww…” His mom said, making me even more sick.

 

“Tweek's just up in his room playing. You can go on up!” 

 

I started walking up the stairs, but stopped for a moment when Tweek’s dad called after me.

 

“Oh, uh, but keep the door open, alright?” He said in the same sweet voice. I resisted the urge to flip him off, tried my best just to ignore it and climbed the rest of the stairs.

 

“They're so gay.”

 

I opened the door to Tweek’s room without knocking and just went straight in. Tweek was sitting at his writing desk, trying to put two Lego pieces together, but he was shaking too much. I observed his hands for a moment, noticing a few bruises and scars.

 

_ Is that from me? Did I hurt him that bad? _

 

“Hey dude.” I said carefully, trying not to startle him too much. But I knew that it wouldn’t work. Tweek spit out his coffee, and sort of fell off the chair, struggling to stand up straight. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

 

“No, no! What are y-you doing here?” he yelled, keeping his distance from me. I carefully took a step forward and put my hands up in an attempt to calm him down a bit.

 

“Tweek, calm down. We have to put a stop to this.” I said in a reasonable tone. 

 

“There's no stopping it! The whole world wants me to be something I'm not!”

 

_ “Something I’m not.”  _

  
  


“Me too, dude! But there's something we can do.” I said, calmly. I knew that I had the perfect plan figured out, and I was a pretty sure that it would work, I just hoped that Tweek thought so too.

 

“What?!” 

 

I took a deep breath.

 

“We have to come out and say we're gay.”

 

I actually made myself surprised by saying that, even if I had everything under control. It just kind of… felt weird. I got the reaction I expected from Tweek. His eyes went wild and he freaked out.

 

“What?! Are you insane?! The way everyone-!” But Craig didn’t let Tweek finish the sentence.

 

“Wait. Wait! Because if we're gay, we can break up. And if we break up, no more pictures!” I said, raising my voice a little. Now Tweek calmed down, and actually seemed to listen to what I had to say. I took another breath before continuing.

 

“We just have to stage a fake breakup in front of the Asian girls.”

 

“Like acting? No man, that is way too much pressure! I'll fail-” 

 

I confidently took a step in his direction, grabbed his collar and stared deep into his eyes. 

 

“You can do it, Tweek! You're capable of more than you think.”

 

It felt strange to be so close to someone, because I usually hated to have physical contact with  _ anyone _ , but Tweek needed this pep talk.

 

“Agh! I'm a terrible actor!” 

 

It actually made me kind of worried that Tweek had so bad self confidence, even if he actually was pretty good at the things he did. 

 

“You just follow my lead, and try and make it believable, okay?” I tried to reason. Suddenly, a thought went through my head.

_ If we just were a bit closer to each other, we would be kissing. _

 

I blinked, and tried to forget the picture that popped into my mind. I didn’t even  _ want _ to kiss Tweek, so I didn’t know why I even thought the thought in the first place.

 

“Oh gah-okay. Oh God!” 

 

I sighed in relief, and finally let go of his collar. Now we would put an end to this sick shit.

  
  


_ Tweek’s PoV _

 

_ Why can't I just choose who I am by myself? I don't want anyone else to choose that for me. I really hope this works...  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'm not too sure about the end, please feedback? I hope that you liked it! Please leave a comment or kudos, it really makes my day! Feel free to check out my other works! I have a pretty good Bendy fic that I think that some of you could like? 
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but I don't know when I'll be able to.
> 
> Bye fellas! /TheLilNugget


	4. And I will try to fix you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek are about to fix the mess they've been dragged into, but what if Tweek's idea of fixing it goes horribly wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for late and boring chapter, I've been trying my hardest to write, but I have so much homework right now. I've tried so hard to balance everything, but with all the tests I have, it's been a challenge. Well, here it is, and I hope that you enjoy it!

_ Craig’s PoV _

 

When I woke up, I had a sick feeling twisting my stomach. I stared at the ceiling and swallowed, trying to stay calm. My eyes scanned the white paint for a few seconds, before turning around and shut off my alarm. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and sat up in my bed. I got lost in thoughts about what would happen in school today, and wondered how Tweek was feeling. I really hoped that my plan would work, because I really couldn’t stand all the attention I got. I didn’t want attention at all, but this was even worse than just attention, it was humiliation. 

 

_ I can’t do this anymore, this has to work… _

 

_ Tweek’s PoV _

 

I woke up and shivered. I rolled over and picked up my phone while twitching to check how many hours of sleep I had gotten. 

 

_ Three hours… That’s an improvement. _

 

I got out of bed and picked up a few empty coffee mugs, when I suddenly remembered that the break up that was supposed to happen today. The sudden shock made me drop the mugs, and a few of them smashed against the wooden floor, the pieces landing all over the place. I started to breath faster, but I told myself that it would work, and that everything would be alright. I tried to anyways.

 

_ It’ll be fine! Craig’s got this, and we’ll fix this once and for all! _

  
  


_ Time skip… _

 

I walked down the school corridors, scanning the rooms. I tried to find a huge mass of messy, yellow hair, but I didn’t have any luck. We were in the same class, but he had a tendency to disappear straight after a class session. I let out deep sighs while I quickened my pace and kept looking. I kept going that speed, and almost gave up when I heard some familiar noises.

 

“Gah! Oh, God! Nghh!” 

 

_ Bingo. _

 

I jogged over to him, and stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Hey Tweek! Hold up!” I yelled to make him stop walking. He turned around and looked at me weirdly. I wondered for a moment if he had forgotten our deal, but I tried anyways. 

 

“Listen, it’s just not going to work.” I began. I sucked at acting, but hopefully no one would care. Tweek suddenly looked at me worriedly.

 

“What? Why not?” He asked. I now understood that he knew what was going on, and I decided to do my most convincing acting.

 

“I'm sorry Tweek, but we can't lie to ourselves anymore.” 

 

I turned to face the crowd with kids that were all looking at us. I made sure that everyone heard, and that the Asian girls could see the scene unfold.

 

“Yes, we are gay, but we do not belong together.”

 

It felt weird to “confess” that I was gay, but I felt really desperate, and if it worked, I was willing to do it.

“We don't belong together? What suddenly changed, Craig?” Tweek asked. I had to admit, he was really good at acting.

 

“It's just that people are different. That's all.”

 

_ Good, now he’ll just say that he’s fine with it and everything will go back to normal! _

 

“Uh huh? And who the hell is Michael?! Huh?! You wanna tell me that?!” Tweek yelled in my face. My jaw dropped and I took a step back at his sudden outburst. My instant reaction was that he didn’t know what I was trying to do, but he had already played along with that, so I tried to save the situation.

 

“What? What are you, what are you talking about?” I said, being completely honest now, and dropped the act. 

 

“I went through your phone when we went out last night, Craig! I saw your texts to Michael about hooking up with him!” 

 

Now the panic was starting to creep up on me as I realised what he was trying to do. He was trying to come up with a story that would make it more convincing. But I knew that that story would give me so much problems, so I freaked out on the inside.

 

_ What the hell does he think he’s doing? _

 

“Wait, uh, that's, that's not what happened.”

 

Tweek just pretended to be shocked and kept yelling at me.

 

“Oh, it's not?!” 

 

Now I was actually starting to sweat, and I tried my best to get Tweek back on track.

“No! Uh look, we both know this is for the better.” I stuttered, but Tweek didn’t care, his eyes just went even more wild.

 

“Oh, don't use that lame shit on me, man! You don't wanna feel bad, so you try and tell me what I want?!” 

 

The worst part about the whole situation wasn’t that Tweek was screwing everything up, but that I actually felt…  _ guilty.  _ It felt as if I had actually done that to him, and that made me feel absolutely fucking  _ sick.  _

 

“Wait, don't make me out to be the bad guy here.” I tried, mostly to get a hold of my own emotions, I attempted to make myself think that it wasn’t my fault.

 

“Noho, you're not the bad guy! You're never the bad guy, are you?! You, you just step on people and you use them!” Tweek said, while his voice cracked and tears started to pour down his cheeks. This made me feel even worse, and it felt as if I was going to vomit. I was so embarrassed, and I felt so bad because of what Tweek was saying. It took all my strength and all my willpower to even keep up the conversation, and the act that didn’t feel like an act anymore. 

 

“You're going too far, dude. This is like, totally not necessary.” I tried again.

 

“Agh-I'm going too far?! What is wrong with you?!” 

 

_ What IS wrong with me? _

 

“This wasn't part of the plan!”

 

Tweek just stared me dead in the eye, and it all felt so  _ real. _

 

“Well guess what, Craig! Love doesn't follow a plan!”

 

_ Love doesn’t follow a plan. _

 

I no longer saw all the students that were watching us, I didn’t what anyone was saying. It was just me and Tweek in this room. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of the wet lines on his cheeks, that i wasn’t sure were fake or actually real. Suddenly, Tweek’s ager seemed to drain away, and he was just breathing now, still sniffing. He looked at the floor while whispering the last words.

 

“I was totally wrong about you. I opened myself up and let you in. But you've got spikes, man.”

 

Then he looked up, and I swear to God, I had never seen someone look at me like that before. His eyes were sparkling in the light from the lamps in the school corridor, and he was looking at me like a kicked puppy that prayed for mercy. His next words were barely above a whisper.

 

“You've got spikes.”

 

I could hear my whole world just crash inside my head, and when Tweek walked away, it took  _ everything  _ to not run after him. Why, I didn’t know. If it was to hit him in the face, or if it was to hug and comfort him, I didn’t fucking know. I just didn’t want him to leave me there. I now seemed to notice all the other students in the room, and all the eyes that were looking at me with disgust. Wendy yelled after Tweek, but I don’t remember what happened next. I just remember that heavy feeling in my chest that followed me for the rest of the day. 

 

I skipped the rest of the school day, and went home. It fucking rained, but it sort of fit the mood I was in. I looked down the entire way home, to avoid all the looks I got. I tried my best to keep a straight face, and it worked all the way home. My dad opened the door for me, but I didn’t care. I just kept looking down, and went upstairs to my room. When I came up there, I just hid under my bedcovers. And for the first time, in so many years…

Craig Tucker fucking cried.

 

But now for long, just a few seconds. It just felt nice to let it out in some way or another. I still had the heavy feeling of guilt in my stomach, but I tried to ignore it, just like I tried to ignore my phone buzzing with messages from Token and Clyde. I decided to man up, went out of my room and down the stairs again. I ignored the hand my mom put on my shoulder and her whispering.

 

“Craig…”

 

I just shrugged it off, and went outside to fix the bike that I never managed to finish repairing.

 

I didn’t know how to repair a fucking bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading, I really hope that you like this! I know that this chapter is really short, but I felt like I had to post now. I'll try to make the last chapter longer, I promise! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, I'll try my best to fix this! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment, it makes me very happy!
> 
> Bye fellas! /TheLilNugget


	5. (I'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fucked up, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know that this may be a surprise for you, but hopefully a happy one! I've decided to add one more chapter! Yay! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ I really screwed up this time. _

 

_ I really, really fucked it up. _

 

_ I don’t know how to fix this. _

 

_ He won’t listen to me. _

 

_ He hates me now. _

 

_ Just likes everyone else does. _

 

_ I’m sorry, Craig. _

 

_ I’m so fucking, very, very sorry. _

 

\--------------------

 

_ Craig’s PoV _

 

The whole week that came after that was a blur. I didn’t keep track of time, and all the days glued together like one. It was like time stood still in the little town I lived in, because no one did what they were doing before. No one worked without mourning, no one at school was happy and I hadn’t seen Tweek’s parents for the whole week. I had seen Tweek work at shop, but they were never there.

 

Oh, right. He exists.

 

Tweek was the only one who I saw smile that week, but that was just once. He also walked around looking like he’d lost his mom or something. I hadn’t spoken to my parents at all since last week, but that was only two words or something. They never asked anything. Mom seemed sad, but dad… I wasn’t sure about how he was feeling, but he wasn’t happy either. No one was, and in normal cases, I would’ve enjoyed that. No one was talking to me, no one cared about anything. Craig Tucker’s fucking paradise, right? Not this time. I was feeling constantly down, feeling a sense of guilt, but the strongest feeling I had was the loss of Tweek. For some reason, it felt as if I had lost him for real, not like a partner, but as a friend. I didn’t know why I felt like that, because I had never been very good friends with Tweek, but the feeling was there, and I couldn’t do anything to prevent it from being there. 

 

But the worst part was, I had started to question myself again.

 

I had been thinking a lot about my identity, even if I was so young. I never told anyone about it, because, I mean, who would? No one talks about that in our age, at least not the boys. I always just hid it, because I thought that it would pass, that it was just something I thought then. But now it was creeping back, and it was starting to take over my mind. The feeling of thinking about who I was and who I loved was horrifying and wonderful all at once. It was such a complicated mix of emotions and thoughts all at once, I tried to think about it as little as I could, because it was for the best. I actually felt a bit ashamed for thinking about it, because it didn’t quite feel like  _ me.  _ I was Craig Tucker, the kid who didn’t care about anything, or anyone. This didn’t  _ fit _ me. It didn’t make sense that Craig would actually fall in love with someone,  _ especially  _ not a boy. But I also tried to tell myself that it was normal to think like that, and that it was just a phase of some sorts.

 

But does a phase repeat itself? 

 

_ I am gay. _

 

_ I AM gay. _

 

_ Or am I? _

 

_ What if I’m straight? _

 

_ What if I’m crazy? _

 

_ What if I’m nobody? _

 

_ What if I want to be with Tweek? _

 

_ And what if I’m gay? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you're still here and reading my fic! My first idea was to only have 5 chapters, but I want to make up for all the time I've kept you waiting, so I made this little "in between chapter" that you hopefully liked! It's just something that shows their emotions a bit better, since I believe that Craig just is that kind of person who thinks a lot. This is not meant to bring the story forward, it's just something that I wanted to do, to make up for the super short chapter I posted yesterday! The next chapter will hopefully come out this week, or next week! 
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment, it really makes my day!
> 
> And I just want to say that I really love all you people who are reading my fanfiction and supports it, you make my days brighter and my life happier! <3
> 
> Bye fellas! /TheLilNugget


	6. I want to fix whatever's hurting you now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is in a dark hole and he can't get out. Tweek wants to make things right, but is Craig willing to forgive him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry for my lazy updates, so I'm splitting the last chapter in two. Enjoy!

_ Tweek’s PoV _

 

When I woke up the next day, I didn’t know what day it was. I had completely lost track of time. My mental health was more bad than ever, and the thoughts of the scene at school made me go crazy. I replayed the scene over, and over, and over again in my head. As a way to punish myself, or as a way to see Craig’s face again, I didn’t know. I didn’t know if I was avoiding him, or if he was the only person who I could stand seeing. I didn’t talk to my parents, because every time I tried to explain they just started crying. I couldn’t go out, because a weight in my body tried to hold me back, which probably was for the best. The whole town had gone silent, it was like living in a ghost town. A town where no one worked, or was happy, or was successful in school. 

 

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, since I had slept for ten, or more, hours every night the whole week. That was a huge improvement, but I didn’t care. I didn’t care about anything. That might sound cliché, but that was exactly how I felt. My guilt feeling was killing me, so what other feelings could I possibly feel? Combined with my earlier mental condition, it didn’t feel nice. 

 

It was Saturday, my phone told me. I sat on my bed for another fifteen minutes, just thinking. But eventually I just told myself out loud…

 

“You can’t keep doing this.”

 

With those words I stood up and walked over to my mirror, giving myself a death stare.

 

“You’re gonna go. And visit Craig. And apologize. You fucking spaz.”

 

When I called myself a spaz, it reminded me of Craig. It made me hesitate for a moment, since the thought of visiting Craig and talking to him, was horrifying. I put some clothes on, and went outside willingly for the first time in a week.

 

_ Craig’s PoV _

 

What I really didn’t want to do. was to pretend to repair my bike for the eleventh time this week. I didn’t even know how to do it, but my parents didn’t know that, so I just went along with it, since it made them leave me alone. Today I had woken up really early, just to eat breakfast before anyone else woke up. I had avoided everyone, including my family, for a whole week, and no one seemed to even notice. A part of me thought that it was great, since I didn’t want to interact with anyone anyways, but it also made me a bit angry. It was like no one actually cared about me, just about the relationship I never had with Tweek. Like we only existed to fulfill someone else’s fantasies, or to be “progressive”. 

 

I kept fixing with my bike for a while, mostly doing the same thing. I wasn’t even sure if anything actually was wrong with it anymore, but I didn’t exactly harm it or anything. I mostly just tightened and loosened the wheel, tightened and loosened it, tightened and loosened it…

 

“Hey dude.”

 

I jumped a little, but not visibly. I tried my best not to show any emotions or something, because that’s who Craig Tucker was. I gave him a quick, angry glance to show him that nothing was forgiven, and that I didn’t want him there.

 

“What do you want?” I asked, making sure to keep a straight face.

 

“I thought when we broke up everything would get better.”

_ No shit, dude. _

 

“I was thinking maybe... we should say we're back together?”

 

I froze in place, knowing exactly what face Tweek had right now. That innocent, damn face he made, when he didn’t realize what he said actually meant. At least what he said meant to  _ me.  _ I knew that if we said that we were back together, my whole life would be decided for me. I would have to pretend my entire life that I was something that I…  _ maybe  _ wasn’t, and that was the last thing I fucking wanted. I turned around and stared at Tweek, trying to seem as intimidating as possible. 

 

“Dude, I'm not gay and neither are you!”

 

_ I don’t even know anymore. _

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

 

I tried to keep my cool and not show Tweek that his words made an impact on me.

 

“You think you can just pull that shit you pulled at school, saying I step on people and use them? And I'll just take you back?”

 

Tweek’s face said more than his words, that he was truly sorry for what he had done, and that he now was trying to fix things. I saw that what I said made him feel even worse, and that he probably tried his best to keep his cool right now, just I like I was.

 

“You said to make it seem real.” 

 

_ I can’t deal with his apologies right now. _

 

“Not that real! Now everyone thinks I'm a manipulative cheater! I'll never get any chicks!”

_ But do I even want chicks? Or anyone at all? _

 

Tweek was awfully quiet. Tweek was never quiet really, he had an attitude that never allowed him to be. I just kept fixing my bike, that didn’t need fixing, and hoped that he would give up and leave. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Craig. You... you made me believe in myself in a way I never have before. I didn't think I had any of that in me, but... you were right.”

 

_ What the hell? _

 

“I can do more than I think.”

 

Now he had my attention. Great.

 

“You... changed something in me and I just... I wanna fix whatever's hurting you now.”

 

It took all my self control not to have an emotional breakdown or something like that, and even more not to forgive him and just get that fucking weight off of my chest. I could hear that he was closer right now, so I inhaled sharply and let the words say themselves.

 

“I can't be something everyone wants me to be. I have to be myself. You'll just have to go be gay with someone else.” 

 

_ I have to be myself. Right. _

 

I could hear Tweek’s disappointed sigh.

 

“Alright, Craig. Alright.”

 

Then he left.

 

_ 09:07 pm. _

 

I sat on my bed, hands on my lap, curled into a little ball. I wiped my bloodshot eyes again, to wipe away the visible proof that I had cried. I didn’t remember the last time I cried, but it sure was a long time ago. I hoped that no one had heard me, but I also didn’t really care. I just wanted to be left alone. I had so many thoughts in my head and so many emotions inside of me, I could barely think straight. 

 

_ Haha. Straight. _

 

I heard my dad’s heavy footsteps come down the hallway, and prayed that he wouldn’t come into my room. It didn’t work. The door swung open with a creak and he sat down on my bed. I tried to keep looking at a spot on my bed, and ignored him the best I could.

 

“Son, you need to listen to me.” 

 

I listened, but I didn’t show that I was listening, because then he would think that I was sick or something. 

 

“You can't fight being gay. I used to think that being gay was a choice, but, you don't get to decide. Japan picks who they pick, and that's that. I don't understand this stuff. Heck, I didn't even know Don King got raped, but... I do know that if you try and resist it, you’ll make yourself miserable your whole life. Everyone was so proud of you, I was just being selfish. I wanna be proud of you too. I like gay Craig.” 

 

It took my all not to look up, but it took even more not to laugh at the fact that he actually thought that Japan made people gay. Even  _ I  _ knew that it was biological.

 

“I love you. Here's a hundred dollars.”

 

I didn’t realize before how much I needed to hear those words right now. Not the money, but the fact that my dad actually loved me, no matter what I was. I knew that my mom didn’t give a shit, but my dad… I always was a bit worried about that. I looked up when I heard my dad slam the door, and put the money on my nightstand. I watched the door and listened to my dad’s footsteps for a few seconds.

 

“ _ I love you too, dad.”  _ I whispered, mostly to myself.

 

And for the first time in many months, Craig Tucker smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter, that actually is the first part of the last chapter, that I've decided to split into two chapters instead. I've been really distracted with school and my mental health lately, but I won't excuse myself too much here. It's nothing serious, but I've been feeling down, and not inspired to write lately. Again, I'm sorry, and hopefully I'll finish the last chapter shortly. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos, it really makes my day!
> 
> Bye, fellas! /TheLilNugget


	7. The Ballad Of Tweek And Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek gives up on trying to get Craig to forgive him. But has Craig given up on Tweek?
> 
> "Maybe we should go away..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I'm so happy that I'm finally done! I've been trying to finish this fic for about a year now, but I've deleted it so many times. 
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!

_ Tweek’s PoV _

 

Sometimes things go wrong in life. Sometimes you fuck things up, and then people hate you and you hate yourself and what you’ve done. But most times it’s fixable, and you can make things right again, if you just try hard enough. People will hopefully forgive you and you can move on with your life. You learn from your mistakes, you know what to not do again, and accept that it’s human to make mistakes.

 

But not this time. 

 

This is something that I can’t make right, I decided. I gave up. I knew that I had done something awful, and I didn’t deserve Craig’s forgiving. I didn’t know what to do, except for trying to accept the fact that I would never be able to speak to him again, that the town would never be quite the same and that my parents would hopefully recover from this. I tried my best to tell them that everything was fine, even if I knew that they wouldn’t believe me. Everything wasn’t fine, but I didn’t miss Craig the way  _ they  _ thought I did. I didn’t feel hurt the way they thought I did. 

 

_ Right? _

 

I suddenly had to run over the street really quickly, since the traffic lights had switched to green. I did that awkward jog that you do when a car lets you pass before they drive past. I hated to rush, since I wanted to keep walking slowly and think. I kept walking down the not very crowded street and kept looking down. I tried to avoid eye contact with people, but no one seemed to want to look at me anyways. 

 

But then I suddenly saw something in the corner of my eye.

 

A blue chullo.

 

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t look at me. He just stood there.

 

And reached out for my hand.

 

_ Oh. _

 

I didn’t think, I just acted fast and grabbed his hand, as if he was the last person on Earth. I didn’t know if he maybe would go if I didn’t take it, and I didn’t want him to leave. I never wanted him to leave now that I finally had some sort of chance to make things right. Then he started walking, and to prevent being dragged after him, I did too. We walked in a steady pace down the street, hand in hand. I hoped that my hands weren’t too sweaty, but my heart was still beating really hard. I didn’t know if it was a rush from holding Craig’s hand, because that certainly made my face heat up a bit. I even felt a bit exposed when we walked hand in hand, but Craig didn’t let go of it. My head was spinning with thoughts, but my beating heart was what sounded the loudest. When we walked past people, they all cheered and smiled and hugged each other. That was a good sign, right? I didn’t really feel happy for anyone that was smiling because of Craig and I, I was more focused on keeping a straight face. Or gay face, if you looked at it like that. 

 

Me and Craig kept walking without saying a word to each other, because what  _ could  _ we say? There were no words for what we were doing, because we were simply pretending to be together for someone else’s happiness. It didn’t feel right. Not that it didn’t feel right to hold Craig’s hand, because that felt way more right that I ever expected, but that we were just doing it for someone else. 

 

_ We’re not doing it for us. _

 

When we had been walking for a while, I realized that Craig was leading me to his house. I started to wonder if we would part here, since my house wasn’t far from his. But he didn’t let go of my hand, and mine was pretty sweaty by now. He dragged me after him into his garden and then he grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. 

 

I was in his house again.

 

The blacked haired boy finally let go of my shaking hand and took a deep breath, as if he was preparing himself for something. 

 

“Take off your shoes.” 

 

I didn’t protest, and did as he said, mostly curious to see what he meant with all this. Was he about to forgive me? Did he want to pretend that we were dating for the town’s sake? It didn’t make sense, since Craig probably wouldn’t care about South Park anyways. 

 

Craig walked into his living room and made a gesture with his hand for me to follow him. I did so without a word and watched him sit down on his couch. He gently patted the space next to him.

 

“Sit.” 

 

I hesitated at first. Why should I trust this? Me and him alone in a room, how could I know he wasn’t planning to beat me up? Craig must’ve been able to read my thoughts, since he chuckled a little.

 

“I’m not mad, Tweek. Sit.”

 

I awkwardly sat down next to him, placing my hands in my lap. I tried my best to look at his face, even if I wanted to look away. It felt weird to sit on his couch after all that had happened, as if we were besties or something. Suddenly, Craig looked at me with determination.

 

“Look, I’m not going to be mad at you and scream or something. I won’t lie, I’m angry because of what you did, but I know that you regret it.”

 

All those words hit a little too close to home, but I chose not to show it.

 

“I know that this is weird. I suddenly grabbed your hand on the street and stuff, I know, I’m going to explain. Is that fine?”

 

All I could manage was a nod.

 

“Look, I… fuck, I’m sorry. I’m nervous.”

 

It shocked me that Craig Tucker could be nervous, but I obviously didn’t say that to him. I tried to keep my cool and listen to him. I observed his pale hands rubbing his eyes and probably trying to gain courage.

 

“What I’m trying to say is that I don’t blame you for  _ anything  _ that has happened. I’m pissed that you made that act go too far, but hey, I know that you didn’t mean any harm.”

 

_ Thanks for finally understanding that. _

 

“But.. my entire life I’ve always had the option to decide who and what I am. What’s been scaring me with the Asian girls is that they  _ decided  _ who I was. Suddenly, I wasn’t able to choose anything, because everyone had already decided it for me.”

 

What he said made perfect sense, because I actually could relate to it. I knew what he meant, because I had been there, but in another way.

 

_ It’s hard to explain. _

 

“It’s hard to explain, but I just think that… if I’m gay, or anything, really, I’d like to figure that out on my own, without somebody else deciding it for me. Like, if I wanted to be with you…”

Then he turned to face me and  _ smiled  _ a little.

 

“...I’d like to choose that myself.”

 

I couldn’t help but felt my hands starting to shake when I understood that this was going somewhere. I tried to hold them still by placing them under my thighs.

 

“H-Hey, man, I get what you m-mean.”

 

“But it’s not just bad, Tweek. Even though I’ve felt like shit this week, this whole… experience has resulted in me… learning that you’re actually not as bad as others.”

 

_ What the hell? Did Craig Tucker just compliment me? _

 

“Oh, uh, you’re cool too.”

 

Craig smiled a bit awkwardly and shifted a little.

 

“I know that we’ve never been the closest of friends, and I’ve never been very nice to you, or anyone for that matter, but I now know that you’re much more than just some… crazy kid.”

 

I chuckled a little and squeezed a pillow that I now had in my lap that had been lying on Craig’s couch. 

 

“You’re c-certainly the first to s-say that.”

 

Craig scratched his neck a little and shifted again, so that he now was facing me entirely.

 

“I am… still confused. But I know now that I shouldn’t hide parts of me that shouldn’t be hidden, if that makes sense.”

 

_ It makes total sense. _

 

“I’m sorry that I’ve been so selfish. I’ve been so caught up in my own drama, that I didn’t think that this actually has been affecting you too. I know you’ve been trying to fix things, even if you’ve been fucking terrified.”

 

“It’s cool, man, really.”

 

“No, not really. I shouldn’t have been such an asshole.”

 

Then we sat quiet for a while. I didn’t know if he was thinking about the same thing as I was, but I hoped so. I couldn’t help but thought that his neutral face expression that he had right now was… cute. I scooted a bit closer, and Craig immediately shifted a little as if he was uncomfortable. He coughed a little in his hand and… a red colour started to take place on his usually pale face. His blush caught me off guard, and suddenly I felt an urge to stroke his pink cheek.

 

And I fucking did.

 

I gently let my dry hand travel along Craig’s cheekbones, and I regretted it immediately. What would Craig think when a weirdo like me sat there and fucking  _ touched his cheek?  _

 

But he looked at me and smiled. And then he put his hand over mine.

 

_ Fuck. No. Shit. Why. _

 

“S-So you don’t want to pretend?” I stuttered, immediately stopping stroking his face. He shifted a little, still with a blush on his cheeks, and rubbed his chin. 

 

“No. No, I…”

 

I suddenly imagined that he would say that he wanted to be with me for real, and I realized that I actually  _ wanted  _ him to say that. I wanted him to say that he was in love with me. I fucking…

 

_...wanted to be with Craig Tucker. _

 

“I… I want to find out who I am.”

 

_ Yes? _

 

“And...uhm…” 

 

Craig swallowed, and I watched his Adam’s apple go up and down. I felt my heart beating a bit faster for no fucking reason. I had no idea I even felt this way about Craig.

 

I had never felt that way about someone before. I’d never been in love. Not as far as I know, anyways. Now I was praying that he would say what I wanted him to say.

 

“...I feel like I could do that…”

 

Then he put his hand over mine. His hand. Over mine.

 

_ I am literally going to explode. _

 

I could see that he was shaking, and his hand felt a little cold. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, as if I wasn’t as nervous. I was. I fucking was.

 

“...with you.”

 

Then he finally looked at me, with that bloody smile.

 

_ Okay. _

I didn’t say anything back, I just nodded while shaking. I couldn’t help but hoped that I wouldn’t be as nervous the next time I was in this situation with Craig. 

 

I still acted before thinking and gave him the quickest peck on the cheek mankind had ever witnessed. Still, it made me shake even more, so I decided that this was enough affection for one day. Since Craig had gone even more red, if that was even possible, and he was smiling really widely, I knew that I had done something good.

 

“Do you want to play some video games?” My boyfriend asked. I smiled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

And that wasn’t just a yes to playing video games. It was a yes to the thing that me and Craig now would begin.

 

And in that moment everything was completely and utterly perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "You've got spikes, man"! If you've stuck with me the whole fic, I'm glad that you liked it so much that you read the whole thing! It means so much to me that you've read it and commented and left kudos! I love you so much!
> 
> Even if I'm so glad to be able to finally put this on the shelf, I'm still not ready to let it go just yet... but only if you want me to! If you want, I could write some sort of epilouge? I don't know what the epilouge would be about, but please tell me your thoughts in the comments? (Tell me if you'd like one, and what you'd like it to be about, but if you don't know what you want it to be about, just write that you want one!)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love you so!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos, it really makes my day!
> 
> Bye fellas! /TheLilNugget


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that I got such positive comments on the last chapter! It means so much to me! I'm glad that you liked it so much that you wanted an epilogue, so here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

Craig Tucker is no longer the Craig Tucker he was before.

 

Craig has softened up, he now cares more about people and himself. He listens to his mom when she tells him to listen. He doesn’t say the mean things he used to say. He still flips his teachers off, but that’s a habit he cannot quit. 

 

Craig Tucker is almost never alone like he used to be. No one has seen him walking through town alone in a long time. He never plays video games by himself anymore, and when he  _ is  _ alone, he FaceTimes his loved one. 

 

No one has seen Craig Tucker leave Tweek Tweak’s side in a long time.

 

Tweek Tweak is not the same.

 

Tweek has calmed down, he now sleeps eight hours every night, and he’s a lot braver than before. No one can tell that he used to have an attitude that no one could stand, because he never shows it anymore. He still drinks coffee, and he’s paranoid, but that’s who Tweek Tweak is.

 

Tweek Tweak has stopped trying to distance himself from people. He no longer thinks that everyone is evil, because he now has someone who tells him that everything is going to be alright. He now trusts people.

 

Tweek Tweak knows that Craig Tucker will always have his back.

 

Craig Tucker has figured himself out, and he has accepted himself for who he is. He knows that the Asians pick who they pick, so to speak. 

 

Tweek doesn’t have a bloody clue about who he is, but he doesn’t care. 

 

Craig makes Tweek believe in himself.

 

Tweek tells Craig that he is perfect the way he is. 

 

They both tell each other every day “I love you”. 

 

And they mean it every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, again, it means so much to me that you enjoy my work! Now I'm going to put this on the shelf for real, and end this story. Thank you for your love and support! If you didn't like the epilogue, I'm sorry, but I wanted to end the fic this way.
> 
> Thanks for reading "You've got spikes, man"!!!
> 
> I love you!<3 Bye fellas! /TheLilNugget
> 
> PS: I will start a new story! It will not be Creek this time. It will be a pretty sad story, but hopefully it will be good! I don't know when I'll start post chapters, but soon, hopefully! Keep an eye out, Bunny shippers!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please leave kudos or a comment! Feedback is appreciated! I'll try to update as much as I can, but I don't know when the next chapter will come. Hopefully some time during this week!
> 
> Love ya all, see ya in the next chapter! Bye fellas! /TheLilNugget
> 
> Edit: I'm sorry for leaving you hangin' on the first chapter, I'm working on the next one, it's almost ready!


End file.
